


Trials and Tribulations

by GoddessCureMystic



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Ancient Greece, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Other, Supernatural Elements, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 07:36:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16404089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessCureMystic/pseuds/GoddessCureMystic
Summary: They say that time heals all wounds, not for one Eli Hunter aka Mother Nature's answer to the doppelganger problem. Eli has been around since the time of Amara and Silas, she is actually Amara's older twin sister. She is what some people would call a True Vampire, Transcendent Vampire and an Original Vampire. She was there when the Original family became what they are, she took the attack meant for Henrik, changing history in the process. She has her own doppelgangers that appear in every generation throughout time, it doesn't matter. All of her doppelgangers somehow find a way to become either Immortal or some form of supernatural creature. Don't ask her how either, and now after finishing her role as pretending to be granddaughter Isabella, she has to deal with the dangers of Mystic Falls becoming Bloodbath central once more, what a headache...





	Trials and Tribulations

Aberdeen, Scotland 2005

Izabola Cromwell wiped the blood from her lips as the criminal’s lifeless body fell to the ground. Licking her teeth, she soon snapped her fingers as the man’s body burst into flames which soon stood a pile of ashes. Her sea green-blue eyes taking in the area around her of the dark alcove in disinterest and apathy.

She soon walked out into the bustling little town of Aberdeen, Scotland with her hands in her black leather jacket against the cold December air. Snow already on the ground as her five-inch leather boots crunched beneath her as she made her way towards her house only a five-minute walk from her last destination.

Her long brown hair styled into a fishtail braid that went to her ankles with a black ribbon twisted inside of it swished back and forth as she continued her journey home. Several men turned their heads to gaze upon her stunning beauty with lust in their eyes. She smirked slightly at the thoughts wafting through these simple human minds. It was almost time, she thought.

I better call Charles and Isabella to let them know of the plan is coming up soon, it has been seven-hundred years since the last time she has seen them. Her cherry red lips lifted into a slight smirk.

She’ll have to change her appearance the match Bell’s after getting to the colonies. She has seen a lot of things in her life being over five thousand years old but still have the appearance of fifteen-year-old is a hindrance for the most part. Even though she can change her age, she prefers her natural age. Not to mention of the faces on other people to know that she graduated from university with several varying degrees ranging from science to criminology. 

What can she say? Being immortal tends to get boring as all hell. Which reminds her, she’s gonna must be interested in high school; damn the things she does to get fate in the right track. To be in high school of all places, was torture. Stupid, idiotic male teenage hormones and jealous slutty cheerleader’s wearing nothing that should be considered lingerie, ah such joy that fills her cold heart at that thought, as she sneered slightly at the thought of it.

Damn it, she’s getting too old for this as her eye twitched slightly as she made her way up the drive to her house. The building is shaped like an L. The extension extends into cloth sunscreens circling around half the house. The second floor is bigger than the first, which creates a stylish overhang around the entire house. This floor follows the same style as the floor below. The roof is low, triangular and layered and is covered with dark ceramic tiles. One large chimney pokes out the center of the roof. Rows of small windows let in plenty of light to the rooms below the roof. The house itself is surrounded by a modest garden, with mostly grass, a few flower patches and a children's playground. The house itself was built in 1500s and was one of the many homes she owned around the world.

She walked through the large black oak door and whistled slightly as a pure black cat [female] and a pure white cat [male] soon bound up to her and began rubbing themselves against her and purred in greeting.

“Hey Nyx [black] and Helios [white]. [Sigh] it’s almost time guys, we’re going to Forks, Washington in about two weeks.” She stated as she closed the door and snapping her fingers as the door locked itself.

She made her way into the expensive kitchen, decked out with latest in technology. Picking up the cordless phone, she dialed Charles’ number. Hearing the ringing before a gruff voiced entered her hearing range.

Smirking slightly at his cursing, “Charles its time.” She said as she felt the man, Charles sit bolt up from his bed half-way around the world.

“My lady!” chuckling slightly at Charles’ shocked yell. She could hear Isabella in the background.

“Are you sure my lady?” he questioned.

“Indeed, I shall be arriving in Forks, Washington tomorrow.”

Forks, Washington 2006/2007

‘That foul, loathsome, egocentric, pig-headed, pansy-assed, DICK!’ her thoughts snarled as Edward Cullen had the gall to leave her alone in a forest by herself. If she were human, there was a very high chance of her dying from several elements.

Idiotic child, she despised animal drinkers, no sense them lot. None! If it was actually Isabella who had done the job instead of herself, than Edward and his family wouldn’t last more than an hour at best. Isabella would’ve killed them when they pissed her off too many times. Honestly, she was the best one for the job anyway no matter how many new clearings she had made at having to deal with the four stooges in the process.

Isabella hadn’t inherited her will of patience after all and the town would be nothing a massacre site if she had not taken the role as Isabella herself. Of course, she had to cast a spell over the town and the four idiots to not notice the similar face between herself and Rosalie. Why did she have to have so many doppelgangers anyway? What a headache the stupid Cullens have caused her to experience, thank god she had a huge stash of liquor to keep her sated until the time was right.

Bah, scowling darkly; she quickly teleported herself into her house she shared with Charles and Isabella. Making her way into the kitchen, she soon found the note Edward had forged her signature/handwriting on. She feels her eye twitch slightly as she reads the note that the dickwad forged in her handwriting, it might’ve fooled the mortals, but Charles was not a mortal, he would have noticed the discrepancies immediately.

‘That vile, asshole! The only Cullens I truly liked were Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett! Dammit it all, when I see them [except those three] then I’ll take a bow and arrow and shoot it when it is ignited with fire!’ dammit, she knew she should’ve taken a torch to those pains since that day in the cafeteria.

Charles and Isabella soon appeared when they heard her yell of rage. Seeing the note in her hand, they could guess the idiot Cullen boy did a truly stupid thing. It’s never a good idea to piss off an ancient…

Mystic Falls, Virginia 2008

“I heard she transferred from Washington.”

“D.C.?”

“No, the state”

“Ah.”

“Look how long her hair is, its longer than Elena’s!”

“I know but have you seen her face, she looks like Elena except for the eye color. Gasp they could be separated twin sisters!”

“No way cut off with the Lifetime movies already.”

Her lips twitched slightly as she heard all the whispers around her as she continued her way to the main office. Time slowed down as she and Elena both eyes connected, with a wink and smirk. She continued her way to the office and to the secretary.

“Hello, I’m you’re new transfer student.” She stated, as the secretary looked up at the sound of her voice.

Realization soon came to the woman’s face, “Ah, yes you must Elianna Hunter.” She replied as she typed into her computer, pulling up her records and schedule. The printer soon started as the woman printed her schedule.

“How are you liking Mystic Falls?” she asked as she waits for the paper to come out completely.

“I like it very well thank you, much better than rainy old Washington. That’s for sure.” She answered with a smile, the secretary nodded back in understanding, taking the now finished printed schedule and handing it to her.

“Thank you, have a nice day.” She thanked the woman who returned it kindly. Nodding in response she turned on her heel and walked out of the door.

One Year Later…

Somehow, she made it, and by the almighty Gods was she ready to slit her own throat because of it. Damn hormonal teenagers, a young [not of her bloodline, thank the heavens and hells abound] doppelgänger, a non-awakened witch, and a untriggered werewolf. Fucking Mystic Falls, sometimes she really wishes she was back inside of her comfy mausoleum in the abandoned cave systems. Sneering slightly as she watched a group of teens walk in front of her, as she eyed them with distaste and disgust. Her head soon snapped up as she smelled a familiar scent of pine trees and pomegranates…well, well. Looks who returned home, she mused as she watched Stefan Gabriel Salvatore walk towards the high school in all his glory. Her dark sapphire blue eyes glinting back to their original color briefly as they settled back to the blue.  
Smirking to herself as she mused that things were going to start soon, feeling eyes on her she turned slowly as she spotted a crow looking at her with its ice blue eyes on top of a five-hundred-year-old oak tree. Her grin soon turned malicious as she mockingly waved at the bird causing it to cry out in response.

Snickering to herself as she made her way to the where Jeremy dealt out his dope. Her ankle-length dirty blonde hair [that was held in two twintails with a black silk ribbon] swaying with each step she took, she took notice of the hormonal male teenagers [and some females] watch as she made her way over to Jeremy Gilbert and Vicki Donovan.  
Today she was going for the gothic/cyberpunk lolita style, which emphasized her perfect crystalline skin and figure.

She wore a two-color dress that begins as a plain black chest section with a gem cross pinned to the left of her chest. The section from below the chest and down is dark red with lines of pale pink, darker red, and royal red. Printed on it are many clocks, roses, and Gothic Cross in white. A gold and silver Pocketwatch with several types of stones/gems embedded within it with her crest that is formed by it in the middle and is attached to the side of her skirt with several gold and silver chains below it, where three diamonds on each chain sit. Around her neck is a simple necklace with a ruby shaped heart with black diamond wings on each side of it and a black lace cuff below the shoulder. She wore what looks to be a black watch accessory on the left wrist. Cherry red pumps with silver designs at the middle of each shoe, along with two thin silver lines that go down each side. She wore some red and black, checkered-themed stockings with dark purple Celtic crosses and gold clock designs drawn on them the lining the top is a small black material.

Nodding her head in greeting to both, she sat at the edge of the fountain as Jeremy tried to warn Vicki to only take two of the pills before she took them. That was when the untriggered werewolf Lockwood showed up, Tyler openly leered at her, not even hiding it in front his girlfriend.

Sneering at him as she scoffed when Vicki grabbed him in a searing kiss. She and Jeremy soon began to talk as she berated him about selling out in the open. After all, it wouldn’t do for him to be arrested before he took upon his role in fate. Still feeling the eyes on her she peered from behind Jeremy as she saw Damon’s form appear in the shades of the trees. He had a dark smirk on his face, and his ice blue eyes was locked onto her own. Many emotions could be seen in them: lust, surprise, happiness, elation, and most of all love. Raising an eyebrow in a challenging manner in response, smirking back at him she returned her attention back to Jeremy.

The bell soon sounded as everybody dispersed and getting ready for the start of a new school day. If she could only gouge out her own eyes with a spoon, then sit there as the teachers [she sneered at the thought] taught about useless drivel and pointless things that she lived through and already knew about. Rolling her eyes as the dark thoughts filtered through her mind of gorging herself on blood tonight. She licked her hidden fangs at the thought and closed her eyes, reminding herself that she needed to be a human right now. Bloodthirsty and psychopathic monster later. And to think some vampires do this for fun. It made her want to vomit, she peered out of the corner of her eye as she sees Damon disappear immediately as she made her way into the building.

It was official, the teachers here are stupider as you went up a grade. She felt like banging her head on her desk at the teacher’s useless drivel of wrong historical topics. It really sucked being an immortal and not being able to kill oneself, because if she wasn’t one she would most certainly do it. With a smile no less, watching humans panicking at the supposed suicide of another had always tickled her funny bone.

She leaned back slightly as she observed Stefan correct the teacher and bit back a smirk as Elena’s and his eyes connected. Ah, the joys of the doppelgänger bloodlines kicking in already! Hn, they started early this year; what with Stefan saving Elena from drowning from the accident that she caused.

Finally, at long last the bell rang signaling the end of the torturous woes of educational brainwashing has at last ended! She made her way to her locker, and as luck would have her locker number being 666, she hated fate. Never liked the bitch and the feeling was mutual, she lived for causing chaos in the world of others; and that unfortunately extended to herself and other supernatural creatures. Oh, but she wasn’t the one to take a challenge when she saw one at face value. Oh, no, not her; she gladly accepted Fate’s challenge at making her job a hell of a lot harder that made a dark and psychotic grin appear on her face at the thought of it. If only she had stopped aging in her twenties, then she wouldn’t have to go through this hell.

Swinging her black and red messenger bag over her shoulder she and Isabella made their way outside and to her baby. A shiny black 1963 Portia 358 Spyder in mint condition no less. It was her pride and joy along with all the other vehicles she has collected throughout the twentieth century and now onto the twenty-first. It was one of her guiltier pleasures of existence, being an ancient can be tiring you know? She soon opened the door and got into the driver’s seat and Isabella soon getting into the passenger’s side and left the parking lot and headed to the Swan Ancestral Home.

The Swan Mansion was bigger than the Lockwood and Salvatore properties combined. It spanned over thirteen acres of land with large colonial-style columns in the front, the place had over fifty rooms. It was far bigger than the White House in Washington D.C., from the outside this house looks very elegant. It has been built with tan stones and has mahogany wooden decorations. Short, wide windows allow enough light to enter the home and have been added to the house in a mostly symmetric way. The house is equipped with a huge kitchen and thirty-three modern bathrooms, it also has a very large living room, forty bedrooms, a spacious and overly large dining area, a large built-in garage that held her collection of cars. The building is shaped like an L. The extension extends into cloth sunscreens circling around half the house. The second floor is bigger than the first, which creates a stylish overhang on one side of the house. This floor has roughly the same style as the floor below. The house itself has six floors, with a large winding staircase connecting them. The roof is high and square shaped and is covered with rounded roof tiles. Two large chimneys sit at the side of the house. Two roof terraces let in plenty of light to the rooms below the roof. The house itself is surrounded by a gorgeous garden, including hanging grape vines, a pagoda, a pond and many different flowers. She loved it, this home was one of the true and few places she has ever called home before. Opening the double French-styled doors in a dramatic fashion, Charles soon appeared from his room in the house.

“Dear god, I feel like ripping out my own heart after the torture that was school!” Isabella stated with something dark in her eyes; psychopathy, sociopathy, and bloodlust reigned supreme in her bloodline after all. Eli met her with her own dark smirk in turn as Charles just rolls his eyes at his daughter and grandmother’s antics. Quietly thanking the god that he didn’t believe in that he was born a male.

Snorting darkly, she zooms into her large kitchen and began to cook dinner for the three of them. “I’m thinking Chicken Chow Mein and Steamed Rice.” She stated as she got the ingredients out and started to chop up the vegetables on the cutting board.

“That’s fine by me, just so long as you add my favorite blood type into my portion of the chicken, then we’re good grams.” Isabella stated as she lazily walked into the kitchen and took out a bag of AB negative blood and poured herself a glass.

She nodded in agreement as she continued to make the miniature feast for the three of them, Nyx soon came and purred around her legs. Eli eyed her black cat with amusement, after it smells the chicken.

Rolling her eyes, “Don’t worry your fuzzy little heads off, I’ll make sure that you both get your portions.” Nyx mewed in agreement as she made her way into the den. She rolled her eyes and wondered if she had spoiled her kittens for too long, after all they were linked to her and she has been alive since, well she really didn’t know.

She had her cats since 500 A.D., but they’re not vampires. But that would be an amusing sight though, vampire cats. She’d have to talk about it to Charles and Isabella during dinner.

An hour and a half later, Eli placed a steaming plate of Chicken Chow Mein with various blood types soaked into it. The rice and vegetables smelled amazing as she called the others.

Both father and daughter zoomed to the kitchen and sat down and helped themselves. She took two plates and placed some blood-free chicken on the plates for the cats that came in afterwards. Setting the plates down in front of the cats as they meowed in thanks and began to chow down. Eli smiled slightly and sat down herself and fixed herself a plate with a large portion of O negative chicken and rice.

Charles moaned in pleasure as he took a bit from his chicken, after finishing chewing, “Once more grams, you have outdone yourself. This is delicious.” He praised her as he continues to eat. Isabella nodded in agreement as she ate her own food. The doorbell soon rang causing all three of them to freeze, Eli looked towards Isabella with a raised eyebrow.

“You didn’t compel another drunk to become your callboy again, so that you can have your blood type on hand, again did you?” Eli stated lazily as her granddaughter shook her head.

She was confused, if Isabella didn’t compel another townsperson than who the hell was ringing their doorbell? She soon got up and zoomed her way to the front door. Opening to see something rather not have to deal with right now. Damon Salvatore, he has the worst timings in the history of mankind.

Eli leaned against the side of the door as Damon just looked at her, if he was expecting her to invite him inside, then he has honestly gone around the bend twist. It wasn’t time for her to invite the annoying raven-haired man in after all, she likes to keep things on schedule after all.

“What’d you want Damon? Me and my family are having dinner, so make this quick” she spat out as Damon raised an eyebrow at her tone.

“Now is that any way to treat one of your best friends Celestica?” Damon remarked with his trademarked smirk as his ice blue eyes twinkled slightly at hearing her voice.

Rolling her eyes, “I’m not inviting you in” was her only statement as Damon pouted at her response.

“Ah, come on. Cel, don’t tell me you didn’t miss me for all these years.” Damon tried to bargain, Eli’s face remained carefully blank.

“You mean if I missed you when you went on a thirty-five-year blood-spree with your switch off than yes, I did. I know why you’re here Damon, I really don’t give a damn either. Stefan still has no idea I’m even here, and besides, the only reason I’m allowing you to actually talk to me is because Charles and Isabella are listening to our conversation.” She spat back as her eyes bled into an electric crimson color unlike their sapphire blue before. Damon winced slightly at her cold tone of voice, he rubbed the back of his neck in an almost bashful sort of fashion.

“Come on Celestica, don’t tell me you’re still shitting bricks because of the Katherine incident, are you?” he questioned, he never truly forgave himself for that.

“I know you want to release her from the tomb, and I will tell you right now. She’s not in there Damon, she never has been. I’ve actually ran into her several times throughout the years, still a nasty little bitch, just like I warned you about.” Eli’s cold voice caused Damon to freeze.

Katherine wasn’t in the tomb? She was never in there to begin with? That meant if she truly loved him that she could have sought him out at any given time! Damon’s rage filled thoughts came to crashing halt as Celestica slammed the door into his face, he just blinked in shock. Damon huffed slightly and zoomed his way towards his Camaro and drove to the Boarding House.

Eli cracked her neck, she needs a scotch. Dealing with Damon usually calls for some heavy drinking after all. You would’ve thought that after a hundred-and-some-odd-years he would’ve finally moved on from the bitch Katherine. Isabella and Charles watched on somberly as Eli made her way towards the bar and got some scotch and began to drink.

Next day at school…

She closed her locker firmly as she made her way to Algebra II with her heels clicking as she went. She continued to feel eyes on her that she knew belonged to Stefan. He was looking at like one did with an organism underneath a microscope.

Rolling her eyes, she passed Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline with an indifferent look on her face. She decided to go for the more gothic lolita-style today, her hair was held in a high side-ponytail with a gold and diamond skull barrette.

She wore a black long-sleeved blouse with two purple straps, each adorned with white studs on the sleeve. Beneath her left shoulder are two silver chains, one has three golden chains wrapped around her bicep with a single gothic cross in the middle. A purple tank-top with lighter floral print, lined in white rests over the chest with a dark cherry section at the middle with a darker colored design. The violet lace on each of her shoulders is adorned with black ribbons, while hanging around the middle are two silver chains on each side. Hanging around her neck is a dark cherry cloth attached to a lavender rose with a layered white cravat beneath it. A dark cherry skirt with designed print is cut at an angle and lined in white, resting over ruffled black layers. Gold and silver chains both hanged from each side of her skirt, the chains each held three black crystals on the two main ones; another held two red crystals, and the last held one purple crystal in the shape of a cross. She wore purple heels with a black sole and a black ribbon wrapping around her ankles. She also wore silver stud earrings with a purple rose hanging beneath it, attached to a silver cross with a blue stone in the middle.

She soon passes the boy and nods her head in greeting, Jeremy smiles brightly as she walks past them. Jeremy’s friends tease him about his crush on her and he brushes it off. She noticed Stefan eyeing her like a specimen in biology class, she flashes him a sultry wink as she passed him; her hair brushing against his arm. She soon enters the classroom and takes her usual seat beside Isabella, who was reading some works by Poe.

She sighs as the final warning bell rings and more students begin to trickle inside the room. She felt like banging her head against the bricks that was next to, dear god; this…she didn’t know what the hell this was. She noted how both Jeremy and Elena seemed to be just drifting, Jeremy looked as if he seen a ghost. She was suddenly bombarded by images which she could only guess from last night. Eli bit back an irate growl, honestly that Damon should learn to never leave his left overs out into the opened. Or maybe that was the plan, install a little bit of panic, let the so-called hunters of Mystic Falls know that the vamps were back in town. Eli gritted her teeth and felt her fangs extending slightly as she envisioned ripping out the holier-than-thou members of the Town Council, which she was unfortunately apart of.

Damn it, she needs a drink, finally the school bell rings as both Isabella and she head towards her car and make their way home. Looking into the rearview mirror, she noted that Stefan was trailing them, sneering slightly she continued onwards towards the Swan place.

Both cars soon stopped in the long driveway, Isabella got out of the passenger side and she herself out of the driver’s side. Stefan soon got out and approached them with his hands in front of him, showing he meant no harm. Soon he stood in front of them with Stefan looking at her with awe.

“You know, I didn’t believe Damon when he first told me about the reason about why he was here. How are you still alive Celestica? Did Katherine turn you to?” Stefan questioned.

Both she and Isabella leaned into each other as they both laughed when he asked if Katherine turned her. Stefan frowns as the women continue to laugh at his statement in confusion. Here was his and Damon’s best friend from their childhood, laughing as if she had heard the most hilarious thing in the world. Stefan finally got the look at Isabella Hunter and noted that she looked exactly like Celestica expect her hair and eye colors were different.

Eli wiped some stray tears from her eyes as she straightened herself up and plastered a sarcastic smirk on her face. Shaking her head, “Oh, dear Stefan. Katherine could never turn me even if she wanted to. I’m far older than she is after all.” Eli leaned casually against her car. Stefan was shocked, she was vampire, and she was older than Katherine?

“How, is that possible. You grew up with both Damon and I in the 1800s. How could you possibly be older than Katherine?” Stefan gazed into her sapphire orbs with determination.

Smirking, “It’s called shapeshifting, Steffie. I’m sure you know what that is? After all, Damon can turn himself into a crow with ease.” She shrugged as Isabella turned and walked inside the house so both her and Stefan can continue their conversation without so many ears listening in.

She smiled mockingly as Stefan became blue screen in his mind at what she just told him. She started to tap her foot and waiting for Stefan to come back, when that didn’t happen fast enough for her liking, she began to file her nails in disinterest. Stefan soon spluttered to life and Eli placed her nail file in her purse in the car.

“Shapeshifter? What? How?” Stefan questioned as he ran his hands through his hair in shock. Eli just smiled, “Simple, immortality was nature’s gift to me” was all she elaborated to him.

“You mean to tell me, that you were a witch who specialty was shapeshifting? That’s insane, no witch can keep their powers after transition it doesn’t make sense!” Stefan yelled as he paced back in front of her. She just rolls her eyes as she watched Stefan begin to have a mental breakdown.

Stefan’s eyes then widen with recognition, “Then that means that you knew that Katherine was a vampire the minute she came to town!”

Eli just hummed in compliance at his accusation, “I did” she stated with a bored expression on her face.

“You could’ve told us, hell you could told my father!” he raged on. Raising an eyebrow, Eli stated in a dead-tone, “And you most likely would ignore the warnings that I would’ve given you and I would be shipped off to the nearest mental asylum!” she glared, her blue eyes darkening into crimson.

“The conversation is over, Stefan. Get used to my presence because I’m not leaving, and neither is my family.” Eli glared darkly as she turned and zoomed back into the mansion with a slam of the door.

Charles was leaning against the bannister and appeared to have been waiting for her with his eyebrow raised in question. Rolling her eyes, Eli just zoomed towards her liquor cabinet. Honestly, Stefan had always been a fucking drama queen, even back then. Glad to know that it hasn’t changed at all, what a miserable son of a bitch. All that brooding of his can’t be healthy, even by vampire standards.

Eli could say from experience that Lillian Salvatore is indeed one of the craziest bitches of them all. It’s obvious where Stefan got the Ripper gene from after all. Eli hums in thought as the flashes continue through her eyes and she knew that this was just the beginning. The Mikaelson’s would soon return home, great more headaches.

Eli felt like jamming a fork into her eye repeatedly from the stupid things that were going to happen later. Mystic Falls is going to be turned into Bloodbath Central very soon, and Eli and her family are right in the center of it. How wonderful is that? She hates fate, no matter how many times she one-ups the bitch she just keeps on coming back.

This town has always been a beacon for the supernatural, no doubt. Even when the Original Family were living here, it was a hotspot, Eli should know, she was there after all.

She likes to think how the center of Mystic Falls itself is like the great pyramids of old, some of the buildings here were built a specific way to channel energy from the surrounding ley lines and magical nodes upon the earth. The witches before 1200, knew that they channeled from the ley lines and nodes, but the generations afterwards became warped. They became corrupted by their own powers, believing if it’s against human or god-forbid their own morality than it needs to die is a load of bullshit.

There are only a select few witches who remember where their magic comes from, and those were the ones from her line. It’s almost like those of her bloodline are a fucking lighthouse for the supernatural, they attract dangerous things like fucking honey to bees. Eli knocked back her bourbon in one gulp and refilled her glass.

Oh, the damage this load of bullshit is going to cause. Eli couldn’t wait! But, there was one bleak spot on this path, the Cullens. The one’s not of her bloodline, oh, the annoyances that this bunch will cause. She knew she should’ve killed them whilst she had the chance! Dammit, it’s gonna be a fucking circus here. 

Eli chuckled slightly as she imagined all the things she can do once they come, it makes her heart warm just thinking about it! And once Klaus and Elijah get here, the more fun it is. If Klaus and Elijah thought that both Henrik and Kol were homicidal maniacs, then they never met her or her family. She has more body counts than any vampire alive after all, and that’s what makes it so much sweeter…

The next day

Both Eli and Isabella got out of her black escalade and clicked the locks in place. Both grandmother and granddaughter walked their way into the school that they both affectionately named ‘Hell’. They both took note that Elena was staring at both Eli and Isabella as if they were gonna go on a mass killing spree. Eli rolled her eyes as she and Isabella ignored Elena and continued to class. Eli weaved her hand through her hair which she decided to wear in a messy-style that descended down past her waist.

She decided to wear a dress composed of several elements; including a grey torso with dark red coloring in the center, lined and detailed with black string. Beneath her chest is a long ruffled black ribbon tied on the side, held with a big red rose and a few silver chains, one of which has four charms hanging from it. Covering the top of her chest is a grey bib-like section lined with black ruffles. A black bow is sewn at the collar with a large red stone hanging beneath it. Her skirt is dark red with a white cross design every few inches around the bottom, and it has a black scallop-shaped lining. The second skirt is dark purple semi-pleat with pale rose print. She wore black heels with designs of red around the foot insert. A thin strap is attached above the toe with a ruby gem sewn to the side. Around each ankle is a black leather cuff lined with white ruffles. She wore a black bow with a golden cross in the middle with a ruby set in the middle of the cross that her hair in place. It wasn’t until lunch time when Elena and Stefan confronted Eli and Isabella.

“I want you to stay away from my brother” Elena glared at Eli and Isabella. Both Grandmother and Granddaughter turned and looked at one another in confusion, it was Isabella who answered.

“What are you talking about Elena?” Isabella raised an eyebrow after asking her question.

Elena huffed in annoyance, “Look, Stefan and Bonnie already told me that your vampires. I want you to stay away from my brother. He doesn’t need to be involved in this.” Elena tried to reason, Eli began to laugh harshly and showed her elongated teeth in a mockery of a smile.

“Last time I checked, Jeremy’s life is his own. You don’t make the decisions for him or anyone else for that matter. So why don’t you Stefanie run back over to Goodie Two-Bitchy Witch over there and leave us alone. I’ve already gave my only warning to you Stefan, and you chose to ignore that Stefan. It’s not our problem if you’re mentally challenged, so bye-bye~” Eli starred directly into Elena’s eyes and cheekily waved her hand after turning her back towards the two. Isabella just smirked as she and Eli made their way to where Jeremy was at, even after the confrontation.

Eli started the conversation, “So, your sister has some serious control issues. If you ever need a place to stay or hang out you’re welcome to come to my house and crash anytime.” Jeremy sighed in annoyance when Eli and Isabella told him of what his sister did. Ever since the death of their parent’s Elena thought she could control anything and everyone’s decisions for them. It pissed him off, but now it looked she dragged her boyfriend into the shit pool and had managed to piss off two very dangerous vampires.

Unlike Elena, who only learned of the Supernatural last week. Jeremy knew since the Hunter’s moved here last year. He had figured it out some damn good snooping and detective work on his part and decided to keep it to himself. Jeremy liked the Hunter’s, especially Eli and Isabella. They understood him better than anyone else did in this godforsaken town ever had.

He also figured out and from some hints from the vampire family, he learned of his family legacy, Elena’s role as a doppelgänger and everything in between. He wasn’t the only one in the know either, Caroline and Matt also figured it out and with him and the others confirming it.

Caroline was secretly Eli and Isabella’s best friend and the other’s close confident in a lot of shit. They’ve been around longer than the Original Family, the Hunter’s also tutored them in the subjects they’ve had trouble with. And at Matt, Caroline and his own insistence started to drink their blood once a day since they want to make sure if they are killed by accident they’ll come back. And Eli’s bloodline is much better than the Originals own.

Eli suddenly tensed up as the group noted that her usual blue eyes turn to a burning red. Eli closed her eyes and breathed in deeply and silently counted down from ten in Cantonese, when she felt another sharp pain in her head. Eli turned her head back behind her sharply as she glared at Bonnie who had a look of concentration on her face, Eli literally growled and narrowed her eyes.

Suddenly, Bonnie gasped and fell to her knees and began to scream, causing everyone to stop and watch her in horror. Isabella’s face was completely void of emotions as she starred at the young Bennett Witch.

Matt whispered quietly to Isabella and asked what the hell was going on, “Apparently, young Witchy Bennett over there decided to try to give Grams an aneurysm. Which is pretty stupid considering how old she is? Grams is considered an Ancient of the Supernaturals for a reason after all.” Isabella stated and mocked shook her head in disappointment. Bonnie finally stopped screaming and wept silently on the floor until a teacher came and asked what was going on.

Bonnie made up a believable excuse and was escorted to the office where her grandma would pick her up, since she obviously couldn’t drive in her current state. Elena glared at Eli darkly and Eli just smirked back and shrugged her shoulders. Elena huffed and turned around and angrily made her way to the office to drive Bonnie home.

Isabella just shook her head in mock sympathy, “This is why the Witches of our bloodlines have more common sense then the rest of them”

The group laughed at Isabella’s jab towards Bonnie, she may just be a Witchling now, and a part of their bloodline. But her Grams, hasn’t told her about their family origins yet, which should go over quite nicely, not.

Eli felt a headache coming on as she rubbed the bridge of her nose with her thumb and pointer in frustration. Soon the visions began, they showed Bonnie opening the tomb at Stefan’s request for Pearl. The tomb vampires being released upon the unsuspecting town, John Gilbert, biological father to Elena coming to get his hands on the Gilbert Device. Isobel Fleming, biological mother to Elena getting involved, her committing suicide by taking off her daylight necklace from Nik’s compulsion. Nik’s witchy friends letting him take control of Alaric’s body. The moonstone and Mason Lockwood coming because of becoming ensnared by Katherine, the bitch. A pack of werewolves coming to town and trying to break their curse. Jenna being turned and then killed in Nik’s ritual in releasing his werewolf side. Mikael being released by Elena and her gang, Mikael coming to kill Nik. Klaus killing Mikael. Elijah double-crossing Nik and releases the rest of the Mikaelson siblings. Esther being brought back by the so-called Ancestors with the help of Elena and Bonnie. Esther planning on killing her children and wiping out the entire vampire race. The visions suddenly stop, causing Eli to gasp and began to choke slightly. Her vision sets itself right with everyone looking at her in concern.

Sighing she stated, “We’re gonna need some more people to stop what I’ve just seen.” Was all she elaborated on the subject, soon the bell rang for the end of lunch, “We’ll all meet at the mansion, five o’clock.” Everyone nodded their heads and proceeded to head to class.

Soon the school day ended, Eli just wanted to lay down and take a much-needed nap. From Elena glaring at her with hatred to Stefan starring at her in a mixed emotional way, Eli just wanted the day to end already. Soon it was five o’clock and the others began to arrive, including Damon, Alaric, and Jenna. Eli conveyed them all to the large living room and asked them to sit down.

“As most of you are already aware, I have been alive for a very long time. I was born around two-thousand years ago in Ancient Greece. Me and my twin sister Amarantha, were born twelve hours apart. I was born on the end of October during a complete solar eclipse and Amarantha was born later the first of November after the eclipse ended. We were both powerful in our own right, but me, being born during an eclipse, was stronger. Soon, Amarantha became a handmaiden to a witch that belonged to the Travelers, a large group of people with magic. Her name was Qetsiyah, whilst I became the head priestess for the Goddess Artemis. During Amarantha’s time with Qetsiyah, she had fallen in love with a man named Silas.” Eli started as she rubbed her forehead as if to get rid of a headache, she continued.

“Now Silas was one of the most powerful warlocks in the coven. He was originally engaged to Qetsiyah, but on the rare time I had come to visit my sister, he became smitten with me. He believed himself to be in love with me and he believed that I returned his feelings in his own sick, twisted way. He used my sister to get closer to me. Qetsiyah soon found out about the deception and turned Amarantha to stone. Now this is where it gets tricky, during their time together and when they were to be wed, Qetsiyah had broken into my chambers at the temple and stole some of my scrolls. In these scrolls contained both the cure and the gift of immortality. Some of the ingredients she could not obtain, so she improvised with them as best she could. She had planned that during their wedding night, she and Silas would become immortal so that their “love” would last through the passages of time. When Qetsiyah discovered Silas’ treachery with Amarantha and my role in it, she had set up a scene in which Amarantha would appear to be murdered, along with myself. However, Qetsiyah had no way of knowing that Silas had stolen the elixir for immortality and had drank it. His plan was to slip it into my drink when I was not paying attention, Qetsiyah was outraged at the man she loves deceit and treachery, so when Silas came upon the scene in which both me and my sister were “killed”, she gave him an alternate, either take the cure to become mortal again to spend their lives together or to be sealed away into a tomb for eternity. Of course, Silas wasn’t very stable to begin with and he refused, believing that I was safe and stashed away in another location. Qetsiyah soon sealed him away on a remote island in the sea. Now this story goes even further than that I’m afraid, you see Qetsiyah was far from through with Amarantha, and still consumed by her rage, she modified the Other Side, so instead of “everybody” going there like the Creator intended, she instead made it so only Supernatural Creatures will go. She then anchored this spell to the still petrified Amarantha, and Amarantha had been hidden away and has been forced to endure the pain of all supernatural beings that die to pass through her to get to their afterlife.” Eli took a sip of her water and continued.

“Now, I had managed to break free of my binds, and had escaped from the raving witch and rested in a rundown temple. This temple was the Temple of Ouránia; this is where Mother Nature herself decided that I was to be rewarded for my efforts. She made the first vampire, now at the time I had no idea that Amarantha had a child with Silas, so a few centuries later I look to see the spitting image of my still-petrified sister looking at me strangely. She called herself Valisha, the year was 200 A.D. in mainland Europe, several years had passed and I watched Valisha marry and have children. Soon through Valisha’s family another mirror image of Amarantha was born, the girl’s name was Tatia.” Eli took a sip of water as her guests sat transfixed on her tale.

“During that time, I used some of my magic to de-age myself and place myself into the custody of a childless couple with a note asking for them to take care of myself until I got to the approximate age. It was during that time that the family I placed myself with were planning on settling in a newfoundland, this new land is currently Mystic Falls. As I grew up, I grew alongside a family. The mother was a powerful witch and the father a powerful warrior. The family had six sons and one daughter, they were known as the Mikaelson Clan.” Gasps soon erupted from the vampires in the room, except for the ones who knew the truth.

Eli continued her tale, “One day the youngest son, Henrik woke up his older Niklaus to see the men change into wolves. I was currently eight at the time, Henrik being two years older than me. I had noticed the boys sneaking out from their beds in the safety of the cave system the villagers used during the full moons. I followed them, and right when one of the wolves was about to attack Henrik, I pulled him out of the way and got killed instead. Now I cannot really die, but it is much how us vampires suffer from other life-threatening ailments. I woke up three days later in the ground. I will be the first to admit I was bloody pissed off about being in the ground.” Her accent slipped slightly as she said bloody.

Eli coughed slightly, “Now even though I was a child at the time, I was still revered for my magical abilities. I had created dozens upon dozens of new spells and potions and had written them all down in several tomes, which I still have. During the time in which I was recovering, Esther Mikaelson, the mother of the Mikaelson children was distraught of seeing me die and saving her youngest. Her husband, Mikael ordered her to make sure their children did not suffer the same “fate” as me. The stealing bitch stole one of my books on an immortality potion. Esther made the potion and forced her children to drink it. Then Mikael killed his own children in cold blood. Thus, created the “Originals”, she had also taken note in the fact that she added the blood of the current doppelgänger of my sister of the time, Tatia in the potion.” Eli took another sip of water.

“Now this is where the darker parts of the tale truly get horrifying. As the siblings completed the transition, it wasn’t until Niklaus killed to finish his transition that we all learned of his true heritage. His mother had had an affair with one of the wolves, Niklaus was not even Mikael’s son at all. And now that he had finished his vampiric transition, he soon started the transformation into a wolf. His father was furious at the betrayal of Esther and ordered her to bind Niklaus’ werewolf side. She did, she, once more used the blood of the doppelgänger, a moonstone and several other elements in the binding of the Original Hybrid.”

“Now I could all tell you what happened in later years, but to be quite honest some should not be discussed since they are some of my own personal and family’s affairs.” Eli concluded, the group nodded in acceptance in reasoning.

“I’m sure by now you have your suspicions Damon, Alaric, and Jenna. And I’m sure you took note of the slight similarities between Elena; Isabella and I correct?” Eli turned towards three named. Damon inclined his head slightly and his eyes harden slightly.

Eli closed her eyes and soon opened them again, “Elena, Katherine, Isabella and I are all related. Elena and Katherine are through my sister Amarantha and Silas. And Isabella due to nature’s “idea” of putting more balance between Silas and Amarantha’s doppelgängers to control the order of balance.” Eli explained, she clicked her fingers and glasses of alcohol appeared in everyone’s hands including the teens [but not much]. Damon gulped down his bourbon in one gulp.

“So, the bitch Katherine and Elena are doppelgängers of your iced sister, and I already worked out that Saint Stefan must be this Silas’ guys one as well.” Damon waved his hand that held his glass to everyone and took another sip [the glass refilled itself automatically, the perks of having magic].

“Yes unfortunately, which reminds me. All of you will have to start drinking either mine or Charles and Isabella’s blood.” Eli stated as she sipped her Patron, liking how the burn eased her nerves from telling her nightmare of a history.

Alaric looked at her in shock, “What? Why?” he sputtered, not really wanting to drink vampire blood at all.

Isabella was the one to answer his question, “Because our bloodline is superior to the Originals, it also helps vampires blend in more. For example, once you start drinking from us Damon, you can go out into the sun without wearing your ring. You will be immune to all forms of vervain, and you won’t have to be invited into a house. Also, for a handy little fact, that you can’t die from a stake to the heart either.” Isabella calmly states with a shrug to a bewildered Damon, Alaric and Jenna.

“Seriously? What kind of vampires are you, I know Eli over there is older than the Originals but come on. Are you tellin’ me you and those of your bloodline cannot be hindered by the regulations of vampires?” Damon choked out, his blue eyes wide in shock.

“She also forgot to mention, how you will become immune to harmful magic from witches.” Charles replied with a knowing smirk on his face. Damon’s eyes grew wider at the thought of not getting aneurysms from any witches he happens to piss off.

“Alright, you sold it to me.” Damon relented as he leaned back against his chair and took a large squig from his glass.

“Us to.” Jenna and Alaric stated as one, after quietly talking to each other over the matter.

Eli was pleased, she didn’t want to reveal that they will be immune to all forms of compulsion, except from those of her line. She also didn’t want to reveal that Cold One abilities don’t work on them. Eli decided to not tell them about the other types of vampires and the Cullen’s for another time.

Eli nodded her head pleased with their decisions, she snapped her fingers and bags of her, Charles and Isabella’s blood appeared on the table. Jeremy, Caroline, and Matt didn’t reach for the bags since they’ve already had their fill of blood today.

Jenna looked at her nephew in confusion when he didn’t pour some of the blood into his glass. Jeremy saw the way his aunt was looking at him and turned to Eli who nodded the okay to explain.

Jenna was annoyed that Jeremy didn’t tell her about his decision to hide the Hunter’s secrets from her, but she could also understand. She was also relieved that Jeremy and the kids had already gotten into the habit of drinking Eli’s blood every day for the past year and a half.

Eli zoomed into her jewelry workshop and grabbed a display box of jewelry with her crest inside of it, so Alaric, Damon and Jenna could pick out what jewelry they wanted. Jeremy, Caroline and Matt already got their jewelry after figuring them out. The jewelry will protect their wearers from everything short from a meteor. It will also send a message telling everyone who recognizes it that they are under the protection of her and her family.

Eli appeared back in the room and sat the display on the table and after explaining the pros of wearing her crest, the three adults chose the jewelry. Damon chose a wrist cuff, Jenna a bracelet and Alaric a ring. Jeremy wore a ring, Caroline a necklace and Matt a ring as well.

Every stone in the jewelry was different from each other, with the crest inside the stone itself, making it appear inside of it. Damon had a sapphire in his, Jenna an opal, Alaric an emerald, Jeremy an amethyst, Matt an onyx and Caroline a ruby.

Everyone decided to stay for dinner, with Isabella, Jenna, Caroline, Eli and Damon helping cook in the mansion’s restaurant-style kitchen. Eli and Isabella explained to Damon how they add their favorite blood types to the dishes and make a second blood-free dish for the humans who come over to the house. Damon had asked for recipes with the blood in them and Isabella zoomed off and came back with three large cardboard boxes filled with large handwritten cookbooks, detailing the dishes with blood in them.

Eli explained that Damon could have them since the vampires that know them ask for them anyway and Eli had learned to make multiple copies of the recipes for such an occasion.  
The others decided to stay for dinner as Damon was taken to the kitchen with Eli leading the way. Damon was stunned by the restaurant-style kitchen, holy shit.

Eli smirked at the stunned Damon and chuckled, she told him that they were making Chicken Alfredo and ordered Damon watch how she added the blood to the food, to say that Damon was impressed would be an understatement. Damon happily watched Eli fix the food and how she prepared the blood within the food, he was amazed. Why didn’t he ever think of that?

“I’m just that awesome, horseshoe” Eli grins cheekily and Damon glares at her, he in his adult wisdom, sticks out his tongue in retaliation. There was funny story as to why Eli calls Damon horseshoe…

“I’m telling you it won’t work Damon!” a thirteen-year-old Celestica Crawford exclaims as she and a fifteen-year-old Damon sneak around the back of the Salvatore estate in the middle of the night.

“[Groan] Cela, come on! Admit you want to know just as much as I do at how they get the horses so tamed in order to get their shoes retreaded.” Damon smirks back at her as they continue to sneak into the stables.

‘Damn you Damon, why did you have be so damn stubborn!’ Celestica thinks in irritation more than anything else at her situation.

Both teens stop as the near the edge of the stables and peak from the side of the wall they were behind as they watch the slaves prepare to re-shoe some of the horses the Salvatore’s owned.

‘This will not end well, I know it’ Celestica scowls as Damon’s eyes begin to shine as he watches the slaves do the task of taking care of the horses.

The slaves slowly begin to take off one of the horses shoes, when it suddenly decided to make a break for freedom, a half-treaded shoe hanging from its hooves as it galloped to the teens way. Both Celestica and Damon stare in stunned disbelief as they watch the slaves try to stop the horse but were too slow to catch it.

That was when the dislodged shoe finally decided that it’s had enough and flew from the hooves of the stallion as it was sent flying towards the stunned teens. Celestica acted on impulse and put a shield, but it wasn’t as powerful as she would’ve thought, but it did slow down the speed slightly. Unfortunately, it still hit Damon right in the middle of his forehead sending him flying back into the ground. The horseshoe was on his side and Damon looked dazed, but what really cracked Celestica up was the fact that there was a horseshoe-shaped red mark on the front of his face.

Celestica winces at the sight of the injury and wonders it the blow would finally knock some common sense into that thick skull of his for once. The creator knows her blows never could…


End file.
